


Fandom Syndrome

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: 'Lestrade has recently begun watching the American show supernatural, as a prank sherlock somehow attaches himself to the ceiling of Lestrade office.In retaliation he uses Sherlocks obsession with doctor who, so at a crime scene he puts a weeping angel out.Sherlocks scream is now Gregs ringtone.'~ stolen from a prompt on Facebook ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ye, I'm back.

Lestrade still wasn't sure how the show had sucked him in so fast. Had he liked puns he may even say it was 'supernatural' how quickly he had been hooked.  
The day Sherlock walked into his apartment while he cried as he replayed the scene of Mary burning to death on the ceiling he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass.  
The other man had stared at him as though he were an experiment, which of course made Lestrade worry about the future. 

That man (Sherlock) was currently on the ceiling, eagle spread, with a look of (false) horror which mirrored the one on Lestrade nearly perfectly. 

"Oh bloody Hell, Sherlock!" Lestrade exclaimed, hand coming to his chest as his heart slowly but surely went back to its normal rhythm. "How... how the hell did you even get yourself up there?"

Sherlock smirked at the graying lieutenant, self satisfied. "Elementary. In elementary I did an experiment on pulleys, I was surprised I hadn't deleted it yet but as of today I am glad I hadn't." 

Lestrade stared up at him for a few more moments, eyes running over his body in an attempt to see where Sherlock had fastened himself to the ceiling before a secretive smirk came over his face.  
"So... Sherlock... how will you get back down?" 

He nearly burst out laughing as a look of shock and then immense concentration overcame the detectives face. 

"I..."

"Didn't think about that now then did ya', Sherlock?" The lieutenant stifled a chuckle. "Should I get John?" He asked, tilting his head to the side false sympathy on his face. "Oh, right! He's seeing a patient now, isn't he? And he's not returning your texts now after you sent him three hundred and twenty seven in one hour?" He shook his head. 

"I... may have not thought this out... entirely" Sherlock said with an almost blush of embarrassment. 

"Yeah, ya' didn't." The lieutenant shook his head. "I'll get security, aye? Tell 'em some git got himself stuck on the ceiling." He inclined his head "Bye Sherlock." 

He turned and walked away smiling, ignoring the calls of the name George (and several others starting with G) from Sherlock.


	2. Ducks in a Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just Lestrade finding out about Sherlocks obsession

Lestrade had been waiting for his chance to get back at Sherlock but the detective hadn't let slip any shows he was addicted to... so he went below the belt and asked Mrs Hudson.   
At first Mrs Hudson had been suspicious but when Lestrade said he wanted to know so he could find Sherlock a present (not Technicially untrue)...

"He likes the show with that one bloke who has the blue box. I always hear him late at night yelling at the telly and I have to go up there and tell him to cut it out." The elderly lady said, a small frown on her face. 

Lestrade grinned, the detective liked Doctor who... and that would be his downfall. 

\----

 

When Lestrade left the apartment (with cookies from Sherlocks 'not a housekeeper' landlady) He headed straight home and sat behind his computer.  
Typing in 'weeping angel statue' got more results then he had expected, which lead to more time being spent searching, but when he finally found one he decided It had been time we'll spent.   
Slowly he figured out how to make an Internet purchase through several video tutorials and then he moved on and purchased the human sized weeping angel replica. 

Chuckling to himself as he entered his credit card number he checked when it would arrive, in a week. 

That would give him enough time to set everything up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye, I'm still here .
> 
> I've been debating setting my rl photo as my photo on here but then I remember I'm just an unnatractive gay boy. Saddness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ye, still back


End file.
